fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Fire Emblem Wiki:Votes for Featured Articles/Archive
This article is an archive for the nominations and votes concerning featured articles. Articles featured prior to the introduction of the current nomination system were: *Ike *Jaffar *Merlinus Previous Nominations 1st Set *Nephenee - 3 Votes *Micaiah - 4 Votes *Swordmaster - 6 Votes Winner: Swordmaster 2nd Set *Jagen - 2 Votes *Jahn - 2 votes *Nabarl - 1 vote *Mist - 2 votes *Ayra - 2 votes *Trueblade - 2 vote *Septimus - 2 votes *Sin - 2 votes *Rutger - 2 votes *Ewan - 4 votes *Limstella - 1 vote *Haar - 2 votes *Valter - 1 vote *Sephiran - 1 vote Winner: Ewan 3rd Set *Lyndis - 2 votes Winner: Lyndis 4th Set *Gerik - 2 votes *Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken - 1 vote Winner: Gerik 5th Set *Myrrh - 1 vote *Lycia - 2 votes *Ayra - 3 votes Winner: Ayra 6th Set *Soren - 4 votes *Lucia - 1 vote *Marth - 1 vote Winner: Soren 7th Set *Volke - 2 votes *Pelleas - 3 votes *Archetype - 2 votes Winner: Pelleas 8th Set *Critical Hit - 3 votes *Maria - 6 votes *Nergal - 2 votes *Kurthnaga - 2 votes *Mist - 2 votes Winner: Maria 9th Set *Volke - 3 votes *Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn - 1 vote Winner: Volke 10th Set *Naesala - 3 votes Winner: Naesala 11th Set *Gordin - 1 vote *Pegasus Knight - 1 vote *Ballista - 2 votes *Zelgius - 1 votes Winner: Ballista 12th Set *Gordin - 1 vote *Matthew - 2 votes *Pegasus Knight - 1 vote *Kurthnaga - 1 vote Winner: Matthew 13th Set *Gordin - 2 votes Winner: Gordin 14th Set *Castor - 1 vote *Ross - 1 vote *Lilina - 2 votes Winner: Lilina 15th Set *Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken - 1 vote *Janaff - 2 votes *Elincia - 3 votes Winner: Elincia 16th Set *Caeda - 1 vote *Assassin - 3 votes Winner: Assassin 17th Set *Katarina - 2 votes (3 for, 1 against) *Boyd - 5 votes (5 for) Winner: Boyd 18th Set *Lucia - 5 votes (5 for) Winner: Lucia 19th Set *Hardin - 3 votes (3 for) Winner: Hardin 20th Set *Rutger - 0 votes (1 for, 1 against) *Gatrie - 3 votes (3 for) Winner: Gatrie 21st Set *Camus - 0 votes (1 for, 1 against) *Raven - 2 votes (2 for) Winner: Raven 22nd Set *Raquesis - 2 votes (2 for) *Fir - 1 vote (1 for) Winner: Raquesis 23rd Set *Ced - 0 votes (1 for, 1 against) *''Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken'' - 1 vote (1 for) *Eirika - 3 votes (3 for) Winner: Eirika 24th Set *Ena (3 for) *Amelia (4 for) Winner: Amelia 25th Set *Rebecca - 3 votes (3 for) *Ena - 1 vote (1 for) Winner: Rebecca 26th Set *Caeda - 4 votes (4 for) Winner: Caeda 27th Set *Jaffar - 0 votes (1 for, 1 against, ineligible) *Chrom - 4 votes (5 for, 1 against) Winner: Chrom 28th Set *Arvis - 4 votes (5 for, 1 against) *Ephraim - 3 votes (3 for) *Dheginsea - 2 votes (2 for) Winner: Arvis